An Otherworld
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Set in 12th Century Scotland. The Chieftain's daughter offered to the great Ghillie Dhu, the guardian spirit of the forest that provided them with food, water, and shelter in return for their sacrifices. Written for the Age of Edward contest AU Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**2012 Age of Edward Contest**

**Your pen name: Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**Title: An Otherworld**

**Type of Edward: 12th Century Scottish folklore Edward**

**Category: Literotica**

**Summary: Set in 12th Centaury Scotland. The Chieftain's daughter offered to the great Ghillie Dhu, the guardian spirit of the forest that provided them with food, water, and shelter in return for their sacrifices. Written for the Age of Edward contest AU Mature.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Scottish and most of the information I got was from Wikipedia so...I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my interpretation of Scottish folklore.**

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

**...**

"You cannae expect me to give up my ain bairn!" he bellowed, his hands clenching into fists as he breathed heavily through his nose in a weak attempt to hold onto his temper.

"Ay Charles, ah ken this cannae be easy for ye, but we huv na choice," his most trusted advisor, Uilleam, informed his Chieftain gently.

Charles huffed, casting his eyes toward his daughter, Isabella, where she sat quietly, her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap neatly. She showed no distress or worry over the current situation, and Charles couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"She is but a wee lassie," he argued weakly.

His words were met by disapproval as his council started murmuring among each other. It was apparent to even the oldest member of the council whose eyesight had deteriorated over the years that Isabella was no mere child. She was a fertile woman child ready to be bound to a partner, a partner that would one day take over the clan from her father.

"Charles, Isabella is nae a bairn. She's a bonnie lassie that shuid have bin bound to a partner summers ago. She's a maiden, perfect for the sacrifice," Uilleam pressed, the rest of the council murmuring in agreement.

"Ah will dae it," the clear voice of Isabella sounded. Every eye was on her as she straightened her spine, wearing her plaid proudly.

"Isabella!" her father exclaimed in horror, the mere thought of his daughter offering herself up to Ghillie Dhu, the guardian spirit of the forest that provided them with food, water, and shelter in return for their sacrifices, had him spiraling into despair. He was also aware of the fact that there was no other choice.

The Otherworld had not been pleased with their last sacrifice at Samhain, the harvest, resulting in a cruel harsh winter that had killed many livestock and people. This sacrifice had to give them pardon and prosperity for the Spring and with little food and gifts, a maiden of high status must be given.

He regretted waiting so long to marry her off, leaving her as the main candidate to seek pardon. He shuddered, imagining the dark haired faerie seducing his daughter.

Ever since his Wren had died, he'd held his oldest daughter much higher than any of his other's. He had been bound to another since, producing two children of great health and creating an alliance with the neighboring clan through the binding, but his oldest looked so much like his first wife that he couldn't give her up without a fight. It was the reason why he had declined many a Chieftain's offer of dowry, even if it was considered a slur on his clan to decline such offers.

He hung his head in defeat, forcing back his fatherly instincts that told him to do everything in his power to prevent this from coming to pass. "Ay, Sae it shall be," he murmured, his voice listless and quiet.

The council joined in accord, agreeing that this was their best option, and while Charles felt as though he had failed his daughter, he gave his word, as Chieftain, that it would come to pass.

Over the next few weeks, the clan was alive with activity as they prepared Isabella for the sacrifice. A new plaid was made for her, flowers and small gifts to accompany her were sewed and created, a wineskin of ale was prepared to help loosen her up or the big night.

The women gathered around, giving her grains of wisdom as they prepared her to give herself to Ghillie Dhu. There was many a jealous woman who wished it was herself in Isabella's place for there was talk that Ghillie Dhu was a very handsome spirit.

Isabella took it all in stride, trying to pretend that there weren't butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and that her palms weren't sweating and trembling. While she knew that it was a great honor to be in such as place as she was, it did not ease her nerves on the matter. She couldn't help but wonder if Ghillie Dhu would look upon her countenance with pleasure, and if he would seek out her body with the practiced hands of a lover.

Isabella had never found herself that fascinating or beautiful. Her small, perky breasts with dusty pink nipples were just about a handful, her waist was small and flat, flaring out as it got to her hips. Like her father, Isabella was short, her head barely reaching the average man's shoulder. Her features were soft, her lips bowed and pouty, a small button nose, and large brown eyes framed by dark lashes.

She was forced to sit for hours as flowers were braided into her hair, which was plaited and twisted around her head in a crown. She was scrubbed, pinched, plucked, and patted until she was deemed acceptable. Her plaid was pinned in place, flowing over her shoulder and down her chest. It was tucked into the brown, leather belt around her waist, the clan's colors bright against her pale skin.

Her father's most trusted men, Stephan and Garrett were to escort her to Gairloch forest where Ghillie Dhu was said to reside, his alter found in a meadow surrounded by birch trees, his favorite of all trees.

She mounted her brown mare, Jesse, the skirts of her virginal white dress pulled securely across her legs. There was much fanfare and rejoicing as she left, music and singing echoing across the hills as Isabella—along with Stephen and Garrett—started their journey toward the coast.

There was not much talk or chatter between the three as they rode toward Gairloch, the silence settling over them comfortably.

The feel of the beast between her legs kept Isabella grounded as her cloak flew out behind her, the hood pulled over her head. Dirt flew from beneath her mare's hooves as she galloped across the hills, the dewed ground malleable to the pressure applied to it. Isabella's thighs tightened around the beast, her foot digging into the side of Jesse, her hold on the reins loosening as they changed direction, following the path that was taken twice a year toward Gairloch.

Both Stephen and Garrett were armed, their swords glinting in the light as they flanked Isabella, their eyes on the landscape, seeking for any trouble that would hinder them on their journey. Their mission was of the utmost importance; to deliver Isabella to the alter and then go to the nearby sea village for the night to rest and drink until morning, where they were to escort their beloved Chieftain's daughter back to their clan.

The day was long, and the weather was fair, the grey clouds parting to reveal blue sky, making their journey swift and easy. They stopped for lunch at midday, replenishing their bodies as they ate and rested for an hour before continuing on their way.

The sun was setting by the time they arrived at Gairloch, the last rays of the sun highlighting the forest as they neared it. Twigs snapped and bushes rustled as they rode into it, the shadows cast by the trees foreboding.

Isabella swallowed tightly, her heart hammering loudly in her chest as they traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. All sounds faded away as they rode further among the green foliage, the silence only broken by the huffs and hooves of the horses.

The meadow appeared suddenly, almost as if moments before it had not existed, the birch trees bare, their branches reaching out as they bowed forward, almost as if paying their respects to Ghillie Dhu.

Long grass dotted with colorful flowers dotted the meadow. The stone of the alter was light, the corners soft and rounded as the length stretched out long enough to hold a body comfortably.

Isabella took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and pulling her hood down as she moved to dismount. She was barely aware of what her charges were doing as she moved forward, the alter calling to her as the wind's cool breath wrapped around her, tossing her hair to the side and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

It coaxed her forward, guiding her like a father would his child until her fingers were within reach of the smooth stone. Her fingers trembled as she raised her hand, brushing them against the cool stone. The cold saturated her skin, sinking into her bones causing a shiver to wrack through her body.

Now that she was close, she could see the old Gaelic words carved with the penmanship that could only belong to a being of the Otherworld. The wind pushed at her shoulders, tugging at the cloak with what Isabella gathered was almost impatience. She unfastened the tie from her neck, letting the cloak pool around her feet.

The wind hummed, the sound soothing to her ears as she lifted herself up onto the alter, removing her warm boots, leaving her feet bare. She felt strange, tired and languid as she took the flask of ale from her belt, raising it to her lips and taking a few deeps pulls. She tucked it back inside her belt as she cast her eyes to where her charges were.

They nodded, giving her a low bow before fading with their horses from sight, leaving her alone. She lay back on the alter, her arms by her side as her eyes fluttered shut.

She couldn't be sure for how long she lay there before eventually falling asleep, the ale sloshing warmly in her stomach. When she woke, the moon was resting high in the sky as its beams shone light down on the clearing, bathing it in its glow. She felt as though she was tethered down, her body immobile as a shape appeared. It seemed to change, to transform, its limbs contracting and twisting until it resembled that of a man.

She breath hitched as he, Ghillie Dhu, stepped into the light. His body was firm and sturdy like that of a tree, his steps as graceful as a leaf gliding down to earth. He was as pale as the trunk of a birch tree, and his hair resembled Autumn, the red, yellow and oranges melding together. His eyes were as dark and dangerous as the forest at night, filled with things far beyond the human comprehension.

Leaves and mosses fell from his waist to his thighs, hiding his intimate parts. His muscles were sinewy, tensing and coiling as he drew near, climbing up onto the foot of the alter and hovering over my body.

He breathed over her face, releasing her from the invisible bonds that had held her down as she gasped. He skimmed his nose over the side of her face, inhaling he scent deeply. "It haes bin a lang time since I've hud an offering such as yersel'," he murmured, his voice husky and low.

He cupped her cheek, his hands rough like bark as he guided her mouth to his. The kiss was soft and light, the comparison of a butterflies wings fitting. He pulled back, their faces inches apart. "Do ye give yersel' tae me?" he questioned.

She nodded, unable to speak even if she had wanted to. Now that he had her consent he threaded his hand through her hair, pressing his lips to hers fully, and with passion. Her mouth yielded beneath the pressure of his, giving way to his touch.

Her lips parted as she felt the warm, wet touch of his tongue against them, his honeydew taste exploding in her mouth as his tongue caressed hers. He tilted his head, deepening it further as one of his willowy arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body tight against his.

Isabella's bosom heaved as her lung tightened from lack of oxygen. He tore his mouth from hers, placing open-mouthed kisses down her throat as he lifted her back off the alter. Her head fell back, her hair spilling down her back as the braids were released, causing the flowers to slip from it and be carried away on the wind.

He pulled her plaid from her body, stripping her of her clan colors before ripping open the top of her dress. She gasped, a heated flush washing through her body, darkening her pale skin with a blush as her breasts were exposed to his hungry eyes for the first time.

Her nipples swelled, the buds becoming puffy and elongated at the change of temperature.

"Bòidheach," he murmured reverently, telling her in Gaelic that her body was not just pleasing, but beautiful in his eyes. "A dinnae ken why ah thought ye wid be any different," he admitted with a sly grin, flattering her further.

He ducked his head down, capturing one of her nipples between his lips as she arched her back, a cry falling from her lips. He suckled her breast like a babe at its mother's chest, while his hands worked to bring the skirts of her dress up to her waist. He rolled her nipple around his tongue, swirling and flicking it as she squirmed beneath him, an unfamiliar wetness collecting between her legs.

He palmed her neglected breast, fondling and massaging it as he hiked her leg over his hip with his free hand, pulling her lower half flush with his body. Something hard pressed against her thigh insistently and she flushed as she remembered the talk she had been forced to endure in preparation for this night.

She had been told that the appendage between a man's legs was his arousal when hardened. It was his organ meant to invade her body in order to produce children. Isabella had been horrified, but resigned to her fate, hoping the pain and blood they had spoken of as he broke through her maidenhead would not deter him in taking her.

"Touch me," he demanded, releasing her nipple to crash his lips once more against hers. Her hands that had been curled into fists by her side tentatively moved to graze against his shoulders, his warm skin sending tingles through her body.

She became bolder, allowing her hands to map out his body with fascination, feeling his muscles contract and jump under her touch. He hummed in pleasure against her lips as her nails dug lightly into his scalp, scratching it in a way that made shivers run down his spine to his groin.

He bunched the skirts of her dress around her waist, gliding his warm hands from her knees to the apex of her thighs. Had she been not so overcome with lust she would have been mortified by the wetness coating the swollen folds of her sex, but she was too far gone to care until his hand brushed her sex.

She stiffened, her grip tightening on him from fear as little pants escaped her. She buried her face in his neck, too embarrassed and too afraid to look at him. He stilled his movement, raising a hand to brush through her hair.

"Shhh, relax fur me, Mo chroí," he murmured, the term of endearment falling from his lips like petals off an flower, drifting and swirling in the air until they found their resting place. She whimpered, feeling the wind wrap around her, humming its soothing tune until she melted into her lover's arms.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she bit down on the soft bow of her bottom lip, her teeth sinking into it with little mercy as she braced herself against the strange, unfamiliar burning that erupted in her lower stomach as he spread her folds apart, dipping his fingers into her most intimate part. All the breath left her body as grazed his thumb over her nub, tugging the skin around it down to reveal more of her sensitive flesh.

She throbbed and dripped for him, not quite understanding her own reactions as he laved her sex with attention, sending sparks throughout her body.

"Feel me, Mo chroí," he breathed as his fingers moved over her with the practiced hands she had hoped to gain. She was slick and swollen as he swirled his fingers through her wetness, gathering around her entrance before pressing down. Her thighs quivered as her muscles tightened, her body rejecting his touch as he pressed forward, his thumb still delivering pleasure through her nub.

He groaned as he eased his finger into the tight, soft heat of her sex, the feeling of her muscles fluttering around his hand causing his member to twitch beneath his covering.

He thrust his finger, carefully bringing another one to her entrance in an effort to stretch her for something much larger and unyielding. She squirmed uncomfortably, her hips jerking against his hand as new sensations ran through.

Her stomach tightened, the burning coil in the pit of it, flaring up until it was almost painful. "Wha-what's happening tae me?" she cried out, fear laced in her tone.

"Feel me," he growled, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as his fingers twisting, brushing the rough spot inside her sex that was every woman's breaking point.

Her body still for what seemed like the longest moment in history before she screamed, her body arching up in a silent offering as sweat gleamed off her skin in the moonlight.

Isabella shuddering against him, her lips parted and her breathing heavy. She continued to whimper as she settled down, her eyes scrunched closed as he removed the covering around his waist. He spread her legs, opening her up fully as he knelt between them, hard and pulsing.

He was majestic in mortality, his human shell ready to take what was rightfully his. Her eyes opened, widening further as she gazed at him towering over her, dominant and confident in his power.

She swallowed tightly as she took in the length of his arousal, the curved tip bulbous and leaking fluid. He moved down to hover over her, his elbows resting on either side of her as he settled down between her legs.

"Dinnae fear, Mo chroí," he murmured against the shell of her ear, his mouth engulfing her lobe, sucking and nipping it gently. She hummed, the tension in her body expelling with his words.

Her thighs shook with the effort not to shut as she felt the blunt tip pressing where his fingers had been not but minutes before. She took in a deep breath just as he bit down on her earlobe, the jolting pain distracting her as he slammed his hips forward.

Her cry was piercing as it stretched out across the forest, alerting the animals that the sacrifice had indeed been true and virginal in state when she was given to their Master.

He buried himself inside her to the hilt, her walls clutching at him in greeting as his head fell forward, and his lips going slack at the pure ecstasy of being wrapped in her. A lone tear fell down her cheek, falling onto the alter below them.

"How urr ye fairing?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Mak' me yers, Gràdh," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He brought his lips down to caress hers gently as he eased almost all the way out of her innermost cocoon before thrusting forward. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of her feet pressing into his backside.

Once her body had adjusted to the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched and filled until she couldn't take any more, she was surprised to find how pleasurable it was.

Her body seemed to take on a life of its own as her hips arched up to greet each one he bestowed upon her. Her hands grasped onto wherever her hands could reach.

The sound of moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the clearing as she surrendered her body into his hands fully and completely, every inhibition flying away on the wind.

"Join me in th' Otherworld," he requested, no pleaded with her, knowing that he could not be separated from this woman child that had given herself selflessly and taken him as her lover. She had been pure in heart, soul, and body, and he was eager to have a partner to join him on the Otherside.

She let out a shaky breath, her brain too scrambled to sift through his words accurately. His eyes begged for her to say yes as his pelvis crashed against hers, her body wet with sweat and arousal. Honeydew and sandalwood filled the air, hanging heavily like a cloud around them as he continued to move within her.

"Be mine," he requested, his mouth hunting across her jaw.

"Aye!" she moaned, wanting nothing more. He growled lowly, his chest rumbling as his hips rolled forward, his mouth continuing down until he had a nipple between his lips.

"Join me in th' Otherworld," he pressed again, wanting the answer he so desperately required.

Her lips parted as if she was going to answer him, but was cut off as the coil in her stomach once again, spiraling her into a frenzy of shaking limbs and cries of mercy. She clawed at him, begging for something that was beyond her reach. His thrusts increased in force, slamming into her over and over again, prolonging her climax as his own took over him. He throbbed and pulsed inside her, emptying all that he had into her, his body shuddering. His muscles locked and tensed as he planted his hands flat on the rock on either side of her, throwing his head back as his chest concaved in her direction, a howl of completion filling the air as he announced his satisfaction.

His call was met by the forest erupting in sound. Birds cawed, wolves howled, rodents squeaked and a low rumble shook the ground from the nearby loch.

He barely stopped himself from collapsing on her as his arms trembled and he panted. His eyes fluttered shut as she cupped his face, the warmth saturating his skin. "Join me," he whispered, opening his eyes to see tears collecting her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"Ah cannae", she responded. "Ah don't belong in yer world."

His breath came out in a whoosh and his chest constricted in a human way that he wasn't accustomed to. He swallowed it back, hating the truth, but knowing that she was right. There world's were too different, merging them would cause a fissure in the universe.

His head dropped down to his chest as he sighed. "Ah wull never forget ye, Isabella," he murmured, drawing out of her body, an acute sense of loss filling both of them. He looked up at her from beneath his spider legs eyelashes, his dark eyes paling into the green of the rolling hills.

"Ask fur anythin' an' ah wull give it tae ye," he murmured.

Isabella bit her lip, fighting back tears. "Your name, Ghillie Dhu," she requested.

"Aye, mah name," he murmured, looking away from her. "Tis not one that kin be spoken in yer world, bit if ye lik' ye kin call me Eddie."

"Eddie," she mouthed, her tongue touching the roof of her mouth as she pronounced his name.

"Kin ah huv another wish, Eddie?" she asked shyly.

He nodded his human vessel weakening as the sky started to lighten. "Anythin' fur ye, Mo chroí."

"Don't let me furget ye."

He rested his forehead against hers. "How kin ye whin there is a part o' me ben ye?" he murmured, pressing his hand to her stomach.

She gasped, looking down at her stomach in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Even though we cannae be th'gither, ye wull huv a part o' me with ye," he told her.

"Bit whit aboot ye, how wull ye remember me?"

He smiled sadly. "A'm in everything, th' wind that blows, th' leaves, th' grass, th' flowers ye pluck, th' wood ye cut, in' th' herbs ye gather. Ah kin see ye in a wey ye cannae, an' ah wull always be thare, lookin' oot fur ye 'til th' day th' gods look kindly upon us 'n' reunite us on th' Otherside."

"Aye," she murmured. "Ah wull wait fur ye."

"As wull ah," he responded, pressing his lips to hers one final time as his body faded into mist until the only thing left of him was the ghost of a kiss never to be forgotten.

**...**

**Gaelic to English translation.**

**Uilleam = William**

**Ghillie Dhu = dark haired lad.**

**Bòidheach = beautiful.**

**Mo chroí = my heart.**

**Gràdh = lover.**

**AN: I took quite a few liberties with this folklore but I like how it turned out. If you can't understand what they are saying then blame Scotranslate (yes, I used a Scottish translator). Did any of you get the play words I used for the title? pretty neat, huh! Thanks to Tonya Manning for beta'ing and thanks to ya'll for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voting for The Age of Edward contest has started!**

**It closes on the 22nd of February so go vote for your favorite.**

**I hope you will consider voting for "An Otherworld" which is up in the Literotica category (Rated M).**

**It would mean a lot to me. Thanks in advance to all who will.**

**www . ageofedward . com (Just remove the spaces).**

**GO!GO!GO!**


End file.
